Qrow Has A Question (A Bluebird One-Shot)
by Le MAO XXVI
Summary: Ever since he had laid eyes on the magical being, a question had bothered Qrow for a while. Now in Atlas, he figured he'd call Jinn out in private to ask her something...not worth being the last question of the century when you think about it. But yolo. (Qrow/Jinn) (Bluebird)


**A/N: So, I had noticed that Jinn was never in the character list when I checked. And I wondered, why not? I would've thought that someone would've taken the opportunity to at least make a Jaune/Jinn story, given that Jaune gets paired with all the girls on here. So, I decided to go ahead and put Jinn on the spot.**

**So yes...Jinn is a character now. She's listed. You can thank me later.**

**Now, on with this one-shot ship fic!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

It was aboard an Atlesian airship that we find Qrow staring at the Relic of Knowledge.

…

…

"I really shouldn't do this."

He left the Relic on the table where it stood, off to get himself a drink. Not the kind that was alcoholic, of course. He was actually trying to sober up for Ruby's sake.

He pushed the button, the door slid open, and he slid out as it closed behind him.

…

…

The door slid open.

"Screw it. You only live once."

He locked the door shut and approached the Relic of Knowledge, idly looking it over. It looked as clean as anything could be. Not a speck of dust anywhere.

"…Jinn?"

Everything stopped, as though time itself had ceased. Blue smoke emanated from the Relic, and Jinn appeared before the Huntsman, in all her blue (and naked) glory.

"Ah. Hello again."

Qrow blinked. "You remember me?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I've only ever been visited by a few people. Mostly Ozma. And this young woman one time who wanted to know the importance of her being the Spring Maiden. She didn't seem to take it well, from what I remember. Running off looking appropriately shaken."

Qrow blinked again. "…So _that's_ why she ran away from us. Damn."

"Indeed. Now, is there something you need?"

Qrow remembered why he had summoned Jinn and…was a bit nervous.

"U-Um…yeah. Er…I was wondering if…um…."

She smirked. "Nervous?"

"N-No! I'm just…it's not exactly a question you'd expect."

"I expect all kinds of questions, Qrow Branwen."

_Not this one, probably._

"Just know that this will be the last question this century. So for your sake, I hope it's a good one."

Qrow took a deep breath. This was going to be bad if anyone found out he had used the last question this century for something as stupid as what he was thinking. But he had to know.

"Alright…um…are you…er…."

"Am I what?" Jinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…rublthvx….

"Hmm?"

"…rublthvx…."

"I may have all knowledge, but that doesn't mean I can tell what you're mumbling. Please speak up."

"…A-Are you…able to have…s-sex?"

…

…

Jinn burst out laughing, causing Qrow to turn red in embarrassment.

The blue naked giantess wiped an imaginary tear. "Aha…aha…oh my. Y-You were right. That _was_ an unexpected question."

Qrow grumbled, still red in the face. "Told ya…."

"But still, the last question this century. And you ask me _that_? Why?"

"…W-Well, you didn't exactly leave much to the imagination when we first met."

"Ah yes, I saw that. That was just adorable. You trying to be a gentleman and looking away."

She smirked. "At first, anyway."

"H-Hey, the kids were asking you something! Of course I had to look back!"

"Sure. Go with that."

Before Qrow could defend himself again, Jinn suddenly lowered herself down and floated around Qrow, inspecting him all over. She then grabbed his face and moved it side to side, inspecting that as well.

"…For a human, you're actually rather handsome."

"Um…thanks?"

"And as for your question…." She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a sultry smirk. "Allow me to answer it with a _personal _demonstration~."

Qrow blanched. "Wait, wha-?"

Qrow and Jinn disappeared inside the Relic.

* * *

_((One hour later))_

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby called out, banging on the door. "WHY DID YOU LOCK THE DOOR?! OPEN UP!"

Yang sighed. "He better not have gone back to drinking."

"He wouldn't do that! He stopped. I know it."

Weiss looked sad. "It's not something you can just stop doing…believe me, I've seen it."

Ruby stopped her banging of the door and quickly turned to Weiss. "O-Oh…I-I didn't mean to bring up-."

"I know," Weiss smiled. "It's fine."

Blake inspected the locking mechanism. "…I could probably pick the lock."

"It's electronic, Blake," Weiss pointed out.

"I know. I'm better with regular locks, but I've picked a few locks like these back in…_those _days. Only ever managed to succeed in half of them, but still."

"What about the other half?" Yang asked.

"Alarms tripped. Had to hightail it out of there real quick."

"Huh."

…

…

"Well, it couldn't hurt to-."

The door suddenly slid open, revealing a disheveled Qrow. The older man just stared straight ahead, seemingly not seeing the girls. The Relic of knowledge was shrunken, hanging from his hip.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said.

Her uncle slowly turned his head down to look at his niece.

"…Kid."

"U-Um…are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I just…b-bit off more than I could chew."

"What do you mean?"

"N-Nothing. Now if you excuse me pipsqueak, I'm gonna get some water. I'm suddenly…worn out."

Within the Relic, Jinn laughed.

Qrow staggered off, leaving a very confused RWBY in his wake. As he moved, he remembered the last thing Jinn said before she had (quite literally) kicked him out of the Relic

_"If you ever want another personal demonstration, don't hesitate to return~."_

_...I might just do that._

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! Qrow/Jinn! And I'll call it...Bluebird. Get it? :D**

**There's also one another user suggested when I asked before publishing this. Jinnx...get it? ****It was so funny, I HAD to mention it. XD**

**Still, while obvious, I'm personally going for Bluebird for Qrow/Jinn. **

**Hope you liked it. Give it a fav. And maybe leave a review. :v**

**LATERS!**


End file.
